vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo (Web Novel)
Summary Diablo is a Demon God and a loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest. After being named by Rimuru, he evolved from a Arch Demon into a Demon Duke; and after being awakened into a True Demon Lord by Rimuru, he evolved into a Demon God. He is one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives and also the current leader and founder of the Black Corps, which is composed of demons. Among Rimuru's subordinates, he is one of the strongest three individuals, along with Benimaru and Zegion. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Diablo Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Arch Demon, Demon Duke, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low Godly, demons are spiritual life forms, therefore even if their physical bodies are destroyed, they will revive themselves through self-regeneration), Teleportation, Flight, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality), Power Mimicry, Existence Erasure, Information Analysis, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation | Same as before plus Intangibility, Resistance to Paralysis, Hot and Cold Temperatures, Poisons, Corrosion, Hallucinogens, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, and Time Stop Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Superior to Leon, who could destroy his continent sized country if he went all out) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (His perception speed is a million times faster than an average person) | FTL (Comprable to Rimuru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Karion, who could damage an enhanced arena that can tank nukes) | Continent level Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Bladed Claw Scissors: Scissors which reaps all lives, however it was destroyed in his fight with Benimaru Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Temptation': Diablo's ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as he likes. *'Teleportation': The ability to teleport instantaneously. *'Paradise Time': Diablo's ability which stops time for everyone except himself and his opponent. His opponents mind is pulled into his illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Diablo's illusion world, he has the ability to control the life and death of his opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy”, he also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. His ability can be overcomed if his opponent has strong mental strength however. *'End of World': An ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for, and negating her opponents attacks. Diablo's End of the World negated Shion's attack. It is essentially existence erasure, Diablo can also use it to reap his opponents souls. *'Time of Allurement': An ability which stops the time of his surroundings, and his opponents attacks. Only works on attacks like energy attacks and not physical attacks however. *'Torus Secret Art': An ability which uses space control to create a situation to prevent energy from dispersing, then absorbing back the energy that was used. Allows him to recycle his own energy constantly. *'Great Wiseman': An ability which allows him to be able to understand his opponents abilities and how to counteract them. He can even steal some techniques just by looking at them. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Space-Time Control: An ability which makes instantaneous travel possible with the users will alone. Also allows the user to be able to stop time. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates absolute defense by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse) ': A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replace Diablo's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boost his spells. *'Demon Lord's Ambition: An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. Key: Before becoming a demon god | Demon God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Hax Category:Leaders Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users